This Is Love
by Lee Davies
Summary: It's after graduation, and Remus and Hermione are beginning to start their new lives together. Sequel to "Say You Love Me" and "I Survived You"
1. Default Chapter

Okay…just when I thought I was done writing about Remus and Hermione, I have been begged to write another sequel! This story will be dealing with their wedding, jobs, and any kids that may come along. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this trilogy.

Remus opened his eyes and groaned. He was lying flat on his back starring up at a wooden ceiling. He was still wearing his suit from the Hogwarts graduation ceremony, and then he realized where he was.

Sitting up, he squinted and saw Ginny curled up on the sofa, her head on Harry's shoulder. Fred was on top of the coffee table, using his mother's knitting for a pillow. George was somehow on top of one of the rafters, snoring away. "I'll bet Ginny or Fred had something to do with that." He thought.

Stretching soundlessly, he turned and looked behind him. Hermione was sitting in an easy chair, a book in her lap. Smiling at the sight, he rose to his feet and made his way quietly over to her. Bending down, he kissed her and whispered, "Buenos dias, amor."

Cracking an eye, she grinned up at him. "Buenos dias, mi principe." She replied.

A loud snort came from George, and he tried to get up. His head smacked the ceiling. "Ouch! What the…" he began sleepily, then he looked down.

His eyes were wide open now. "FRED!!!! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!!!" he roared.

Everyone in the house came awake and ran into the living room to see what on earth all the commotion was about. Remus shook his head. It was shaping up to be a normal day at the Weasley house.

Harry eventually used his broom and safely removed George from the ceiling. "My hero!" George cooed. "Oh shove it, George." Harry said, laughing.

Breakfast was a rowdy affair, but everyone seemed to sense that this could be the last time they'd see each other for a while.

"So Hermione, what are your plans now that school is over?" Arthur Weasley asked.

She thought for a moment. "Well, Professor Flitwick is going to be retiring, and Dumbledore has asked me if I want to take his place as Charms teacher. I would go be a student teacher with him this year, then after that, I would be the instructor! I've thought about it a lot, and it would be good opportunity. I think I'm going to take it."

He beamed. "What about you, Harry?"

The boy looked at Ginny and blushed. "Well, I'm actually going to be backup Seeker for Pudlemere United. It seems their Seeker, who's a girl, is pregnant and she wanted to train someone up before she has to leave. Once she's gone, she said she really doesn't want to come back."

"That a boy, Harry!" Fred yelled.

"Also," Harry continued, "I thought it would be a secure job…Ginny and I want to get married when she graduates next year."

Mrs. Weasley cried as she hugged him and Mr. Weasley shook his hand proudly. "I'm just so happy!" she sobbed as Remus silently handed her some tissues.

"What about you, Remus? What are you going to be up to?" Ginny asked, desperately trying to get her mother to stop crying.

He smiled. "I was going to wait to say something, but now is as good a time as any. Dumbledore has offered me the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and I am glad to say I have accepted it."

Ginny got up and did a small victory dance around the table while Harry and Ron grumbled, wanting to know why he couldn't have come back when they were still there.

"Also, Hermione and I are going to have to plan when our wedding is going to be." He said, a large grin covering his face.

"Whenever it is, we'll be there." Molly promised.

"Us too!" said the twins.

"You know we wouldn't miss it." Harry said with Ron nodding.

Remus's eyes misted over. "Thank you. In the short time that I've come to know all of you, I feel like I've gotten a family-something I never really had before. Each one of you is very special to me, and I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate your looking out for me and accepting me."

More crying and hugging ensued, then everyone helped clean up and plans began to be made.


	2. Chapter 2

Seesh…don't everyone review at once! There's been a great response to this trilogy, and thank you to everyone who's told me how much they've enjoyed reading my stories about Hermione and Remus. I'm sorry it's taken so long to get some new things up, but school has been hell on wheels lately. BTW-Claymates rule!

Hermione was making a list of things she would need for the wedding as the others were making their own plans. "Getting started on the details already?" Remus teased as he looked over her shoulder.

"You know me-I always like to be prepared." She replied.

He smiled. "Well, I was thinking that if this is agreeable to you, I'd like to get married Christmas Eve."

All the girls in the room sighed as thoughts of romance filled their heads. The men gave Remus a dirty look. "Oh that would be wonderful! We could have our first Christmas together as a married couple!" Hermione said.

Fred and George began to make gagging noises. "You know boys, arrangements can be made you put you out of your misery…" the werewolf threatened. They gave him looks of mock horror. "Okay, that's it. Who wants a seat on the rafters?"

Both of the boys immediately quieted down. "That's what I thought." Said Remus with a smug smile on his face.

"How many people are you thinking of inviting, Hermione?" Molly Weasley asked.

She considered for a moment. "Well, all of you will be there, except maybe Fred and George. We'll see how well they behave themselves."

While they sputtered and protested, Ginny laughed.

"My parents will be there, along with my grandmother and grandfather. I have some cousins that I rarely hear from. I'll send an invitation to be polite, but I don't really expect them to show up. I also have a pen friend from America who said she would come. I think maybe 11 people all said and done. Remus?"

Her fiancé did some thinking of his own. "I suspect Minerva and Albus would be grossly offended if we didn't invite them, as would the rest of the Hogwarts staff, with the exception of Severus. Being nice only extends so far in my book!"

Hermione shuddered. "I wouldn't invite him for the world!" she declared.

Over lunch, wedding dresses were discussed at great length. The boys stoutly stated that their only opinion was that Hermione should look as good as possible. "But she always looks good!" Remus protested.

More fake gagging ensued at this remark. Hermione winked at him and shot a look at the twins and Ron.

Before dinner, Remus was getting his things together when a knock sounded at his door. It was Harry.

"Ah, Remus? I know this is kinda soon, but I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you."

He looked at the young man standing before him. "If it's within my power and legal, consider it done."

Harry cracked a smile, then quickly grew more serious. "Well, Ginny and I have been talking about our own wedding a bit, even though it'll be a year before it happens. I was wondering if you would be my best man. Since my dad and Sirius aren't here, you've kinda become another father to me and it would mean a lot to me if you would do that." He said, his voice dropping in volume.

The older man's eyes misted over slightly. "Harry, I would be honored to stand beside you at your wedding. How would you like to be my best man? Ginny is Hermione's maid of honor, and we thought it would be appropriate for you to stand with me, being the son of my best friend and one of my new "family"."

He nodded, and beamed. "I'd like that. I hope you and 'Mione are happy."

"I have no worries. I know we will be."


	3. Chapter 3

To all of my kind readers and reviewers, I say thanks a bunch! I've been having a lot of computer problems, so I wasn't able to get anything posted. Any flames will be used to burn my band teacher and principal alive. Please r/r for me.

As Hermione and Ginny conducted more wedding planning with the help of Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Harry, Fred and George kidnapped Remus for a quick game of Quidditch. The older man was enjoying some time with his fellow boys after living alone for a long time.

"Oi, Remus! Look out for that bludger!" Fred called. He snapped out of his daze and smacked the bludger with his bat so hard that Harry had to execute a quick Sloth Grip Roll to avoid it. "Bloody Hell, Remus! Trying to kill Harry?" Ron joked. "Oh darn, you've caught on to me." he replied.

Three hours later, they came trooping in, exhilarated yet exhausted. "There you guys are!" Ginny cried. "We were just about to call you in for dinner!"

Remus's mouth was watering as he smelled the stew coming from the kitchen. "Mmm…smells good." he sighed. "Good thing you all worked up an appetite-I made quite a large batch." Mrs. Weasley said. Gazing at Remus with a sharp eye, she commented, "Remus, you're looking little peaky. Are you feeling all right?"

All of the Weasley children groaned. "Now mum, I'm sure Remus is fine. Don't go hyperactive on him." Fred said. "Hyperactive? Who says I'm hyperactive?" she demanded.

George rolled his eyes. "Now you've done it, dum-dum." he hissed. "How about we start carrying things into the table?" Remus asked, sensing that Molly would probably start rolling and never stop.

Dinner was a rowdy and fun affair. As he was forced by Molly to eat seconds and thirds of food, he was asked precisely when he would be going back to Hogwarts. "I thought perhaps in about a month. That would give me enough time to buy some new furniture and other things. I'll be having someone moving into my quarters in December!" he replied with a grin. Hermione blushed as the twins and Ron hooted and hollered.

"I'm really looking forward to returning to Hogwarts as a teacher. It's been one of the few places that I've ever called home." "It'll be nice to have a DADA teacher who knows what they're doing." Ginny grumbled. "Especially after that…Umbridge person." Harry growled.

The other kids nodded and rolled their eyes in agreement. "I hated her so much." Ron mused. "Not as much as I did…you never had detention with her!" Harry replied. He filled them in about the quill. Remus was horrified. "That…bruja!" he spat. "Don't worry about it now, Remus. That was two years ago." Harry said off-handedly.

The werewolf smiled. "Oh yes, a whole two years ago." he teased. "Back in the day when you were younger and my hair wasn't going so gray!" Everyone chuckled and the conversation turned to other topics.

Remus stood in front of the Hogwarts express and smiled. Seeing the train that would carry him to his former school made him feel peaceful and content. Many of his former students called out enthusiastic greetings as they boarded. "Remus! Over here!" he head a familiar voice call.

Turning, he found Hermione and Ginny hanging out a window. "Come sit with us!" Ginny yelled. "Okay, I'm coming!" he replied.

He found their car easily enough and put his luggage on the top shelf. A ring on Ginny's finger gleamed in the sun. "Oh ho, engagement ring eh?" he asked teasingly. The young girl blushed and nodded. "He gave me the ring when he came over last night to see me off." she whispered.

The train started up, and the journey to Hogwarts began.

Remus had brought a deck of cards and was assisted by Hermione in teaching Ginny a variety of Muggle games, such as Slap Jack, Poker, Go Fish, Old Maid, and Bullshit. "Hah! Full house!" Remus exclaimed exultantly. "Aw man, you win every time!" Ginny complained. "Yes, but I've been playing cards for a lot longer than you have." he replied.

As Hermione shuffled the cards and dealt everyone a new hand for War, Remus sighed contentedly. "I can't remember the last time I played cards with anyone. It was probably the night before James and Lily's wedding. I played a few games of Poker with James and Sirius" he said softly.

"What were their favorite games?" Hermione asked gently. He smiled, and felt some tears spring to his eyes. "Well, Sirius was always a betting man so he preferred Poker to anything else we played. James on the other hand like strategy, so he enjoyed Hearts and Euchre."

Hermione reached out and squeezed his hand in sympathy. Surprisingly, talking about his old friends wasn't quite as painful as it had once been.

Their ride came to an end and they quickly got their luggage off the train and headed to the waiting carriages pulled by the thestrals. "I can see them now." Ginny commented sadly. "So can I." Hermione replied. "I was always able to see them." Remus said as they started the trip up to the familiar castle of Hogwarts. Gazing out his window, Remus felt excitement and anticipation. He was finally home again.


End file.
